


Lunch Period I - Yuna

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark (kinda), F/M, Master/Guard - Freeform, T for feeding dynamics, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Werewolf Shin Yuna, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: As a guard, it's Yuna's job to make sure her master is fed.However, since her master is Beomgyu, her job is never an easy task.A stubborn vampire and a persistent wolf - who will win out in the end?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Shin Yuna (ITZY)
Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Kudos: 12





	Lunch Period I - Yuna

Pale skin as fair as the moon; grey eyes with a hint of the blue only seen in deep waters; hair as black as obsidian stones – Choi Beomgyu was a sight to be admired by all. But underneath that beauty was an unexplainable chill, a coldness like the sharpest of blades, penetrating through everything. As Beomgyu was beautiful, he was also unapproachable, a callousness in his eyes that no one could warm.

“Lunch time.” A soft voice caused his eyes to flicker from where he was staring out the window to the person who stood in front of him.

He gazed down at the steel pouches that now rested on his desk before looking up to meet dark brown eyes.

“… I’m not some brat you need to fawn over.” He turned away coldly.

Most would have shrunk back at his icy rejection, but Yuna was not like most when it came to Choi Beomgyu. After all, she was his guard and frankly, very used to her master’s frosty disposition.

“I never said you were.” She gazed at him steadily, undeterred by his frosty attitude. “I brought you lunch.” She tapped the bags she placed on his desk almost impatiently, ignoring the wide-eyes and hushed whispers of the others around her.

She kept her eyes on her master instead, a visible frown on her face, which caused even more words of gossip to be thrown around, louder this time.

“How impudent!”

“For a servant to-

“Show her emotions? How daring?”

“Daring? You mean untrained!”

“How did the Count of Poppy choose that runt as the servant to his only heir?”

Despite her years of training not to display her emotions, Yuna couldn’t help but twitch as her hands balled into fists.

**Who in red blood were they calling _runt_?**

If anything, she was taller than half the attendants at this school. She was the tallest female attendant for goodness sakes! Also servant? **Servant?!** **Who in Saint Frances’ name was the _servant_ of the brattiest vampire known to the North?!** Not her! She was a **guard!**

It irked her how easily they all dismissed her title. Yes, she knew that female guards for male vampires were uncommon, but they weren’t unheard of. Her friend, Yeji, was the guardian of her master, Hyunjin, and no one questioned that! Probably because of ‘The Curse’, but that was besides the point! She was confident in her abilities as a guard and so was Beomgyu. That’s why they were both here, weren’t they? At academia for the top elite of the vampires and their attendants in the North to ensure their successful integration into the world? What were they all giving her grief for? Just because she was a girl? Because she was young?

She had been training since she was five years to protect her master. To be labeled a mere servant was an insult to the scars all over her body she had acquired over the years to prove it.

“She’s younger than him too.” Another snide remark.

“How pathetic.”

“He might as well be her nanny.”

“Who’s the servant and who’s the master?”

More malicious giggles and it took all of her self-control not to take one of the pouches and chuck it at the group of gossiping twits. Beomgyu, on the other hand, was calm. He kept his glittering eyes on her, no change in his facial expression as he watched her, as if anticipating what she would do. But she quickly regained control of her temper and kept her eyes on the boy in front of her. She decided to focus on her task at hand – making him eat.

“...I’m not hungry.” He averted his eyes to look out the window once again.

She felt her eye twitch.

 **Who was nannying whom?!** Why did he insist on making everything more difficult?! They were both too old for this!

“Just a few sips.” She patiently nudged the bags closer to him.

He ignored her, remaining quiet.

“You’ll feel faint if you don’t. Please eat something.” She could feel her patience running thin.

Vampires didn’t need to drink blood every day, but they had better control of their senses if they did. Also, Beomgyu was susceptible to being even more irritable if he wasn’t satiated so Yuna made it her mission to have him drink even a little every day – for his sake and hers.

He kept his eyes away from her, continuously giving her the cold shoulder as he stared out the window with vacant eyes. Biting back her tongue, she undid the buttons on her shirt cuff and pulled her sleeve up. Without batting an eye, she withdrew her pocket dagger and cut a decent incision into her wrist.

“… Would you prefer this?” She extended her arm, offering the open wound as she ignored the slight throbbing pain she felt.

The smell of fresh blood caught his attention and unwillingly, he glanced at her.

“Put it away.” He tried to look away, covering his nose with his palm.

“Just a few drops.” She was persistent, holding her arm towards him as drops of blood trickled down to her sleeve.

“I said to put it away.” His growl caused nervous glances to be exchanged throughout the room, but she remained unfazed.

His eyes had flashed red. She was so close.

“… Eat. Please.” She allowed her arm to become limp, resting it on his desk as she gazed at him steadily.

“I’m not a child.” He brooded, glaring at the open wound as his eyes glimmered with crimson once again.

She snapped.

“Then stop acting like-“ She stopped short, her other hand flying up to cover her lips with a soft gasp.

That caused those cold eyes to turn back to her, glancing up from her arm.

“…I apologize,” She immediately dropped to her knees, facing the floor. “Forgive me… Master Beomgyu.”

Blood trickled down her arm, but she quickly wiped them against her trousers to prevent them from staining the ivory floor, much to the amusement of some and horror of others. She could hear gasps to her side, but she could hardly care less about the others. What Beomgyu thought was another story – She had stepped out of bounds as a guard by speaking out against her master, and in a public setting too. A guard’s duty was to protect his or her master, whether it’d be from physical harm or the malicious whispers of others. Reputation was everything in the elitist vampire world. A guard who humiliated his or her master was as good as dead. He could punish her any way he saw fit.

She kept her head down, awaiting the next words that would seal her punishment in dread, but he was quiet. The silence was so thick that it was suffocating, with even the malicious whispers dissolving into nothingness. When she could stand it no longer, she lifted her head to check his reaction only to be met with a pair of cold eyes; only his eyes weren’t cold any longer. His eyes gleamed with interest and his lips tugged upwards in a small smirk.

“I’m acting like a child?” His voice was laced with amusement as he gazed down at her through his lashes with a glint in his beautiful grey eyes.

“I-I… I misspoke-“ She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, flustered.

“You seemed very clear to me.” He chuckled.

He actually laughed, that cold-hearted creature of the night laughed in front of her, making him look even more ethereal.

“I was wrong.” She tore her eyes away from his beauty, gazing down at the ground as she murmured. “Forgive me.”

She heard a rustle, causing her to look up furtively. He had opened a pouch and was drinking it, the smirk plastered on his face. She immediately pulled her sleeve back down, pressing the cloth on top of the laceration in her wrist as she kept her eyes down. It wasn’t a deep cut, but she needed to preserve all the blood she could.

He finished the pouch as if he were downing a glass of wine, in one sitting. The results were instantaneous – his complexion brightened; his pale face turned even whiter, like fine porcelain; his wintry features were softened by the sparkle in his eyes.

She released a silent breath of relief that she didn’t realize she had been holding. One pouch should keep him satiated for at least three days, sometimes more if he was in a good mood.

“I’m done.” He announced, standing up from his chair.

But she remained on the floor, staying on her knees as she kept her eyes down, waiting.

“… What are you doing?” His cool voice caused her to jolt up, staring up at him in surprise.

He had a mirthless expression, his eyes frigid once again as he gazed down at her. It was the usual face he had when he looked at her – an expression of detachment and boredom with a hint of condescension in his eyes. He was always so disgruntled when it came to her that she found herself wondering once in a while why he kept her as his guard. Not that she was complaining, as Beomgyu was a better master than most, but still. She pondered why he kept her – a female younger than he, with a hot temper and feisty spirit – as his guard. 

Certainly it was not for most reasons that other male vampires kept females as their attendants; Beomgyu never laid a hand on her. In fact, a part of her secretly believed his inclinations went the other way (not that she’d ever voice that thought out loud). It couldn’t have been because of her identity either; vampires despised wolves and while she was only half, she was scorned even more due to her ‘mutant’ status. It certainly wasn’t because of her skills. She worked harder than most to get to where she was at, but was still far behind in strength when compared with the male guards. So what was it? What made her so special that the vampire would want to keep her?

She stared at him dumbly, his question completely forgotten as she studied his impassive face. Something inside him flickered and he looked away, causing her to realize how impudent she was being. Again. Guards weren’t supposed to look their masters in the eye. She dropped her eyes again, mumbling another apology as shame crossed her face.

What was she doing? She wasn’t usually this careless. Why did she keep humiliating him and herself? The quiet jeers around her weren’t helping either, serving as a reminder of how much of a failure she was. She dug her nails into her arm, ignoring how she was squeezing more blood into the soaked sleeve as she did so. As soon as Beomgyu left, she’d be able to tend to her wound. Even with her blood-stained sleeve pressed on top of the wound, with her glove now the color of roses, blood reeked into her palm and she could smell iron. She waited on the floor, waited for her master to leave, which would give her permission to stand. But he didn’t leave. He called her instead.

“Get up.” He commanded with a voice so cold that she didn’t think twice about jumping to her feet.

She stood up straight, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

A drop of blood fell to the ground, staining the ivory floor. She bent down to wipe it when he spoke again.

“Stop.”

She froze.

“Master-“

“Stand up.”

She obeyed. When he spoke with a voice like that, nobody would have been able to disobey. She fought back the chills that came upon her. It had been a while since he had spoken to her like that, since he had spoken like that at all.

She blinked rapidly, a mechanism for calming her nerves, using her eyes to release the tension that she couldn’t keep inside. He should have left by now. He always did. Right after she fed him, they went to the gardens immediately. But it seemed as if he wasn’t finished with her yet.

Before she could taint the ground with another drop of blood, a hand lock onto her wrist and she was yanked forward. She sucked in a breath, slightly startled, but luckily for her, it was quickly overshadowed by the scandalous gasps that echoed all around them. It only took her a quarter of a second to regain her composure and her face was stoic even when it was merely inches away from her master’s. The meaningless noise around them increased as whispered sneers became audible gossip as everyone’s attention honed in on them. However, as her duty required of her, she appeared apathetic to how one of Beomgyu’s hands was wrapped around her thin waist while the other held her bloodied sleeve in an unbreakable grip.

_‘Never show weakness, especially to the master.’_

So she didn’t. She kept her eyes neutral and remained passive in his arms. Not pliant, but passive – she was ready at any moment to tear herself away from his grip if she needed to. This time, she didn’t look at the floor. She made sure to lock her eyes on his, looking straight into his stony expression. Gazing at him reminded her of a statue – perfectly carved features such as a straight nose and dainty lips, but lifeless eyes; eyes that sparkled, but looked so dull at the same time. She held his gaze, staring at him with quiet defiance as she waited.

Without breaking her gaze, he pushed back the soaked sleeve and lifted her arm. She watched in silence as he brought her wrist close to his face and as his beautiful yet cold eyes remained on hers, he slowly grazed his tongue over the wound. She was able to control her expression, but she couldn’t control her slight flinch the moment his cold tongue made contact with her bare skin. That broke her façade and she averted her eyes, her cheeks burning in shame.

_‘Never show weakness, especially to the master.’_

She just did, because even after twelve years, his skin was the most excruciating thing in the world. He lapped her wound again and she shut her eyes and her lips tightly to prevent any sound that indicated pain from escaping her. But that was it. Only two licks. Two licks were enough.

Her eyes fluttered open to glance down at her arm, made completely new. There was no laceration or wound anymore, no cut that was seen, not even a scar. In its place, new skin had formed – the healing touch of a vampire.

“Thank you.” She breathed out.

He just saved her a trip to the infirmary.

She started to straighten, standing taller as she attempted to slowly pull away from his arms, but his grip tightened. She blinked, but controlled her expression, staring up at him mutely.

**What did he want?**

He appeared heartless, rigid beauty highlighting every feature of his face as it always did. The most beautiful and enchanting feature was without a doubt, his eyes – unfeeling grey orbs sparkling with mysterious beauty: analyzing, examining, and calculating, as they concentrated on her in silence.

It would be a lie if Yuna said she never wondered what went through his thoughts when he gazed at her. Was he angry? Was he disappointed? Disillusioned? She didn’t know. But while she sometimes mused over it, she honestly didn’t care.

Master and guard. Vampire and wolf. Man and woman. They were too different to begin with. She would never understand what went through his mind and she was obligated to understand.

_‘Guard the master with life and death. Never show weakness, especially not to the master.’_

Those were the two principals of life that she lived by. Everything else that didn’t fall under the guard code was unnecessary and completely useless. So she waited, remained in his hold until he had his fill of judging her with those soulless eyes… only for her hot blood to run cold at what he did next.

He took a step towards her, moving forward as his hand curled around her wrist tugged back. His sudden movement caused her to fall back, teetering off balance, but the arm encircling her waist secured its hold, catching her. She tried to regain her footing, attempting to stand straight, but he wouldn’t permit it. He was leaning forward so that she had no choice but to lay back into his arm, ‘lest she wanted to be pressed chest-to-chest against him. There was practically no more room between them and she could feel his body temperature, chilling her entire being. Although she had been trained not to fear anything, at that moment, nothing was more terrifying than the face with the ability to burn her alive, merely a breath away from hers.

“Do that again… I’ll punish you.” His eyes were narrowed and his voice was deep, dropping a few octaves than its usual tone.

His breath alone was enough to cause goose flesh and despite herself, she flinched. He was so close that she could see the hint of sapphire in his eyes clearly, but she couldn’t appreciate magnification of those beautiful orbs; Not when she could scald her entire face on his nose if she made one wrong move. Even with the thickness of her clothing and the gloves he wore, she could still feel his arctic fingers pressing against her skin. Her wrist tingled from his grip and her waist prickled from his prolonged hold on her.

Cold. She felt so cold.

She began to shiver, chills running through her at his close proximity. But before she could feel the prolonged effects of his hold on her, he released her. He straightened up, balancing her along with him and let her go. She kept her eyes on him, a slight daze upon her at the sudden shifts in levels of body heat, but he didn’t say anything else. With one last icy glare, he exited the classroom without looking back.

After a few seconds, she broke out of her reverie and swiftly followed after him, ignoring the insignificant chatter around her.

 _“Do that again… I’ll punish you.”_ He said.

**… Do what?**

She trailed after him to the gardens, staying an automobile’s length behind him as she struggled to identify exactly what had caused him to utter that type of threat.

Persisting at him to eat? A daily occurrence. Cutting her arm? While not often, it wasn’t the first time. Dropping blood unto the floor? But he didn’t want her to clean it up. Causing a scene amongst his peers? She always did and he never brought it up.

She furrowed her brow. What was out of the ordinary today?

She recalled everything that had happened within the past 15 minutes and found herself wincing. Well… while she technically didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, she had been unmistakably clumsy. No wonder he was upset, and he had every right to be. She’d make sure not to repeat today’s events. It was clear that Beomg- Master Beomgyu didn’t think too highly of her to begin with and while she didn’t particularly care what he thought, it was better to be a reliable guard than a troublesome one.

She hurried along, relishing in the fresh air that hit her nostrils as soon as they stepped foot outside. And although she wasn’t allowed to show emotions, she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, facing upwards to the cloudy skies. There was no sun, no warmth from the heavens, but it was quite all right. The air was enough to bring a smile on her face.

As she did so, she unknowingly missed how a pair of dull grey crystals brightened subtly as they rested on her, a warmth so fine and delicate that no one could have ever imagined it. Neither could she have ever assumed that she was in complete error on what she was never supposed to do again.

_“Do that again… I’ll punish you.”_

_Call me ‘Master’ again… I’ll punish you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! ^^
> 
> I'm starting a new series based upon a Supernatural AU - vampires, werewolves, and humans.  
> *Think 1940s Europe as the background setting :)  
> While it's not a REAL Fictober Series (as I'm too busy to upload every day), I'll be providing a new chapter once a week.  
> Hope you enjoy new pairings, strange relationship dynamics, and my imagination. 
> 
> For those of you reading my other series, don't worry.  
> I definitely have not given up on that series and will continue to update it as well :D


End file.
